


Why'd you only ever call me when you're high?

by strawberriesafterkisses



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kiibouma, Light Angst, M/M, May be OOC from time to time, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Smoking, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Tension, if i can control my feels, kokichi is super in love and kiibo is confused™, no beta we die like men, theyre over eighteen tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesafterkisses/pseuds/strawberriesafterkisses
Summary: Inspired by Why'd you only call me when you're high? by Artic Monkeys—Kokichi Ouma never thought much of Kiibo Iidabashi but when they locked eyes at a party, orbs clouded by alcohol, the pieces of their memories together seemed to fall into place, feelings of honey mixed with roses spilling into his heart.But the roses also pierced into every corner of his body, his mind lost in the bittersweet feeling.The tale of sleepless nights, laughing under the stars and cigarettes that taste like apricot.A heartbeat passed. "Are you falling in love?" Another one.The line on the other side went completely silent, only sounds being heard were the soft sounds of his own breathing, until the imaginary glass of tranquility was broken by a deep inhale followed by a soft exhale. Kiibo could basically smell the scent of apricots, drowning his lungs in their addictive aroma."We'll talk later," came from the other boy, his voice's glow, once shining like the summer's sun gone, but Kiibo could still detect the honey dripping from his every breath."I had a feeling that you are."
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Melancholy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic ever, I have some experience with writing but that is pretty limited. Also, please do not mind any horrible grammar or spelling mistakes as English is not my first language, I'm trying my hardest to express myself the best I can though! Updates may be inconsistent since I have a pretty tight schedule but I will try to upload a new chapter at least every weekend. :)  
> I am very excited to write this and I hope it is enjoyable! <3

Kokichi glanced over at the blur of red, staring at it as if it would turn green faster under his look. His fingertips, that were resting on his steering wheel, mindlessly and subconsciously tapped along to a random song that was currently playing on the radio, face not as equally happy as the tune. A frustrated sigh left his lips after a few more seconds of the stare-down he knew he'd lose when he started it and he just resorted to turning up the music's volume to drown out the burning thoughts in his brain.

The grape-haired boy didn't even quite understand himself why his mind was in such a rush, there was no fixed time he was supposed to be at Miu Iruma's weekly "I'm-Craving-Affection-And-Drugs" party. He was always up for one of her parties but his strawberry blonde friend could be somewhat of an attention-hog. Maybe it was his longing to feel something again, after being prisoner in Hope's Peak for another week straight or maybe it was the typical teenage hormones that darkened his thoughts, but his entire body just urged him to step on the gas and let the first illegal substance he can get his hands on flow into his body.

Another sigh escaped his lungs, dry from the horrible car air, as he turned up the music even higher and that finally seemed to do the trick as his mind instead fixated itself on the lyrics.  
"Incapable of making alright decisions, and having bad ideas," sang a soft voice from the wireless device. Kokichi chuckled to himself, _kinda ironic, I'm doing the exact same._

Going to another party, dancing so close together that you could almost melt into the other person and blowing your brains out with all kinds of questionable things his father would definitely not approve of. By the mention of his father, he stopped dead in his tracks. Kokichi was a good student, no questions asked, and his father loved him dearly, but he always saw that tiny twinge of bittersweetness in his eyes when Kokichi came home in the morning after another night of pure ecstasy. He feels bad for his father, though nonetheless, this town was suffocating and eating him whole, if he had to induce one more second of it, he was sure he'd go crazy.

Speaking of his town, why was there so much traffic today of all days? The engine of his Hyundai Elantra still purred quietly until it was interrupted by the loud noise of another vehicle. Kokichi's glance flew to the traffic light and was greeted by a toxic green, that shortly blinded him, it looked almost as if it was mocking the teen with its brightness. He quickly raised his right hand in an attempt to say sorry and stepped on the gas after what felt like years.

 _That was embarrassing to say the least_ , he thought to himself and after his mind was once again pulled away from its deep pondering, the scorching hot thoughts of a certain yearning returned, making his brain hurt once more, it felt like a volcano was about to erupt inside him but was somehow unable to.

The rest of the car-ride was one big haze, the silence only filled by the car's soft growling and random songs that played on the radio. Kokichi soon realized that his hands were damp with a light layer of sweat as he pulled up to Miu's house. His mind too loud to form a sensible thought so he just quickly wiped them on the side of his hooded black zip-up sweatshirt and took a deep breath before stepping out of his car, locking it in the process.

His magenta-purple eyes immediately noticed the multiple teens outside, either gluing their bodies and lips together or throwing all of their organs up. _Wow._ He pulled his phone out of his jeans' back pocket to check the time. _It's still early._ Well, at least he considered 10 p.m early. His stomach flipped upside down at the thought of entering so he just kinda stood there, thinking about whether this was a good idea or not. But then he thought about everything awaiting after today and suddenly everything seemed more than just a good idea.

After Kokichi finished eyeing that spectacle, his orbs focused on the house in-front of him, colors of the rainbow flashing from all the windows at a glary speed, the bass of the music already hurting his ears straight into the deep-seated parts of his brain. Another silent exhale escaped his soft lips and the albino grabbed the door handle with left hand, that was once again covered by a small sheet of sweat.  
_Nervous or desperate?_ , questioned his subconsciousness but that was quickly dismissed.  
With the first step into the house, Kokichi could already sense the intense heat of each drunken body, some even laced with drugs. The intensity in there was that kind of unbearable heat wave warmth, the one that makes your body clammy with sweat and your head pound as you try to fight the aching in every single one of your muscles. Just in that moment, his teenage hormones screamed at him to finally move out of the door and make his way over to the drinks.  
_That's actually a pretty smart thought for once._

His feet easily carried him over to the table with multiple alcoholic beverages, only bumping into another intoxicated person from time to time and half-heartedly apologizing before carrying on. Carefully eyeing all the options, one more intense than the other, he settled for a clear glass bottle with the label reading 'Bacardi'. Despite the rising temperature in the room, the bottles were all chilling to the touch, Kokichi almost didn't want to let it go. Grabbing the bottle's neck, he quickly turned it over and read the percentage of alcohol in it.  
_38 percent. Perfect._

Putting the Bacardi down for a quick second, he grabbed a red solo cup, after inspecting that no sicko put some kind of drug in it beforehand, immediately filling it up all the way to the top, careful not to spill any of the icy liquor.  
That was until a firm but feminine hand grabbed his left shoulder.

"Woah there tiger, this looks more like a problem for a therapist."

Miu Iruma. That already vulgar sounding voice sent shivers down Kokichi's spine as she practically yelled those _kind_ words of greeting into his already sensitive ear. Luckily, the boy somehow managed to put a hand over his cup just in time, thanking god for his quick reflexes in the process, and only getting some of the beverage on his hand, the cooling feeling of it actually being quite nice on his warm hand, but it still felt kind of nasty as it was sticky nevertheless.

"Oh my god, Miu! Can you next time maybe give me a heads up before you almost explode my eardrums?", the purple boy tried to scream over the bass and loud cheering of different voices mixing together into one gigantic mess.

Miu squinted her eyes as if she could hear better by doing that. "What? I should give you head?-", she spoke, completely misunderstanding the poor boy seeing as most of his words got swallowed by the crowd, as he slapped the hand that previously covered his drink over her mouth, annoyed by the awkwardly suggestive bullshit that came out of her mouth.

"Let's just go to the kitchen and talk there.", Kokichi continued to scream over all the noise around them, just pulling her by the wrist and into the kitchen, as he saw Miu once again open her mouth to probably say another weird sexual thing.

Once inside the kitchen, the colder air in there immediately hit his drenched skin, cooling him off. When he saw that Miu gracefully stumbled in too, he let go of her wrist and quickly glanced around the room, the only thing that met his eyes were more bottles, the liquors ranging from crystal clear to the something in the deepest red Kokichi has ever seen, as well as snacks and some already empty pizza boxes.

The strawberry blonde fixed the skintight black dress she was wearing before jumping onto a counter, as she couldn't quite keep her balance on the ground.

She licked her lips, tasting the booze that Kokichi's hand left there. "Bacardi as your first drink? This really is serious." Kokichi just rolled his bright eyes at her comment and spewed, "Well, you were able to immediately recognize it, I'm more worried about your liver than myself." There was a short silence as Miu dangled her legs in the air.

"So, do you really want head? You know I lean more towards girls, dude."

"Miu! No, I said: 'Can you next time maybe give me a heads up before you almost explode my eardrums?' and you picked it up in the worst way possible, you fucking whore.", Kokichi spoke, glaring at her.

The inventor girl immediately began to burst into her signature laugh that Kokichi could only describe as one of the loudest sounds on this planet, next to the volume of the music she played here. Her fit soon came to an end and she sat upright again to ask the question she originally screamed in his ear, but now in an actually comfortable volume.

"Anyways," she began, "why the hurry to get wasted as soon as possible? The amount you poured almost screamed 'Help, I'm in the need of serious aid.' directly in my face."

Kokichi then remembered his drink and placed it on the counter he was leaning on, opposite of Miu, as he replied. "I don't know, maybe I do. This town is sucking the soul right out of me and I need some kind of adventure, something new, you know?" There it was again. The same feeling of yearning he felt in the car, still not knowing how to exactly satisfy its desperate demands and every time it returned, it felt like it burned deeper into his soul.

"Yeah, I totes get you. Everything here is boring as shit," Miu supported herself on her palms as she continued, "and it would be even more boring if it weren't for this gorgeous girl's parties." She said with a typical shit-eating grin while proudly clapping herself on one of her shoulders. Kokichi just kept an unamused expression on his face, used to her enormous ego by now, but he had to admit, he probably would've gone crazy of boredom if it weren't for her parties, as loud, and probably illegal, as they were. Kokichi never even dreamt of admitting that though, the risk of her ego going through the roof was way too high.

The boy opened his mouth to change the subject but was abruptly interrupted by the sound of Miu's phone going off in her... bra? Kokichi had to blink multiple times as she pulled her rose-gold phone out of her dress as if it was nothing and checked her messages. He had seen her do a lot of things, from drinking in school to kissing a stranger randomly but that had to be the most bizarre thing.

"Sorry brat, I would love to continue this but Tenko has attacked another one of the male guests so I gotta check that out. Catch you later, keep the beast inside!", she spoke and winking at the last part before leaving the cool kitchen to reenter the boiling hell of sweaty teenagers and seven different scents of perfume, smoke and food.

Kokichi was still way too stunned from her bra move before he even realized what she had said to him. "Wait, what the fuck did you say?" As displeased as he was by her indecent ass ways, calling after her would proof to be to no avail and the grape-haired boy just settled for staying in the kitchen for a little while more. While leaning back on his elbows, he lightly hit his red cup, reminding himself why he was even here in the first place.

Taking it into his right hand, he twirled the clear substance around for a bit, watching his reflection go from clear to distorted. _Now or never, whatever._ And with that, he took one big gulp of the strong alcohol, immediately feeling it flow into his blood stream. The world slowly started to shake and his mind was clouded by a thick fog. Finally, this seemed this please the aching feeling all throughout his body, the burning stopping and instead being replaced by a comfortable warmth that bloomed in his mind like a fresh rose.

With a heavy inhale, he took another big sip before fixing the cup in his right hand and once again walking into the heat wave of people that Miu only entered a few minutes ago. Just like his strawberry blonde friend, he couldn't stand properly so he for now decided to merely lean onto a wall afore joining everyone later. The bass was becoming duller by the second, probably because of the other sip that was now settling into his blood stream. If you were to first clash with Kokichi and his extroverted personality, you'd think that his tolerance is very high but for the fact that Kokichi drank a lot and regularly at that, his tolerance always remained very small. Kokichi watched the present teenagers press their bodies into strangers, make out with people they've maybe known for about ten minutes and smoke cancerous amounts of cigarettes. The air smelled like the typical teen spirit, axe body spray, sweet hints of a girl's perfume and the unbearable sour stench of sweat.  
_This feels like a typical teenage movie._ Kokichi chuckled to himself at that thought. It was only missing a kind of cliché angsty relationship and he'd be able to write a hit film from this.

After observing the different blurs of humans for a bit, Kokichi noticed another boy across the room, also leaning onto a wall, speaking to a girl with dark curly pigtails and a green bow, who he recognized as Tenko. He had spiky, white hair, that neatly stood up into one direction and Kokichi felt the weird urge to brush his hand through the other's bangs and even out any knots, but there probably weren't any to begin with since his hair looked so soft to touch. As if on cue, the boy diverted his attention from the girl and looked in Kokichi's direction. He had pure turquoise eyes, that kind of reminded him of a dog's, trusting, welcoming and curious. The boy's skin was pale, almost a pure white, and glistened like fresh snow, as if it was decorated with tiny gems. Kokichi observed his face shape more precisely, he had a sharp jawline but the softest cheek, the traits kinda conflicted with each other but he still looked so pretty.  
But the most fascinating thing was his lips, the tender rose colored flesh, slightly agape as he stared at Kokichi in surprise and confusion.

Despite being quite a distance away from him, Kokichi could somehow detect every small detail on the other's face and was being pulled in by it all, as if it was calling out to him like a siren in the deep ocean. Maybe it was the alcohol pulsating inside him or the albino was just that ethereal but Kokichi wanted nothing more but to talk to him.

Then he noticed the classic black turtleneck, paired with a white hoodie the albino was wearing, completely hiding the pearly skin underneath.  
_Boring style, white hair, soft appearance..._ That definitely sounded like someone the mischievous boy knew.

He thought a bit more, still staring, before his hands went cold.  
_Kiibo Iidabashi._  
A boy in his grade that he has relentlessly teased from time to time, mostly for his robotic mannerism, which the other did not appreciate at all.

Suddenly, it felt like someone spilled honey inside his body, covering everything in its sweet taste, poisoning him to no return.  
Looking at the white-haired boy made some kind of warmth bubble in his chest, different from the burning in his lungs, different from the heat wave in the room. It felt special and safe.

Kokichi's face practically exploded with a red blush, nicely matching his cup, still filled to the half with his rum. Now the boy was fully convinced that the other could read minds because just as the honey in his body settled down, Kiibo began to slightly smile and excused himself from his darker-haired company, swiftly making his way over to the purple boy, who was still mesmerized and now also in shock.

_Here comes the cliché teenage movie romance._


	2. Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Kiibo grow closer - through the language of words and actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super grateful for the support on my first chapter! I went back to correct mistakes and actually ended up switching their roles a few days ago because I noticed that the story would be impossible to write without going completely OOC, so don't be confused that Kokichi suddenly took Kiibo's place! <3 The story and everything will remain the same though. :) I apologize for the unprofessional change!

_Here comes the cliché teenage movie romance._

Kokichi didn't know if it was his blood pumping from large amounts of alcohol or the unbelievably loud bass bouncing off the walls in the room, but there was an intense ringing in his ears as Kiibo slowly slid through the crowd, everyone mixing together like cheap paint and the other male sticking out like a rich white color. The aura he gave off felt refreshing from the swirls of flashing lights.

He was still unsure if the albino was specifically approaching him, thinking back to their awkward but electrifying eye contact which drowned in the mass just a moment ago, as Kiibo fixated his gaze on the ground, careful not to somehow fall over other partygoers, or if he just wanted something to drink, considering Kokichi placed himself fairly near the table of alcohol.

The mauve-haired prayed to who-knows-who that Kiibo was aiming for the latter - but he was also metaphorically crossing his fingers behind his back, a small part of him hoped to spark a conversation with the other. He always found slight enjoyment in the albino's colorful reactions to Kokichi's, what others would call 'pestering', what he prefers to call 'freedom of speech', and actually took quite the interest in him.

_Teasingly, of course._

Realizing he got lost in thought completely, his purple eyes, slowly drifting to the side, centered themselves back on their original line of focus, Kiibo - who got way off course to qualify for the 'aiming-for-alcohol' zone and was way closer than what Kokichi was comfortable with.

His head was still swimming in itself, black-painted fingernails of his left hand unconsciously scratching at their right counterpart, attempting to cover it up as just tapping along to the piercing bass booming out the music boxes, in expectation of a moderately known presence soon to be forming in front of him. Kokichi tried to act as indifferent as possible, which was, truth be told, passably easy for the well-known liar, until his heightened and high-strung senses picked up another heat, other than the already excruciating one, constantly existing in the room.

A silent clear of the opposing male's throat then 'finally' caught the attention of Kokichi's sharp eyes, smirk no longer being able to hold itself in and coltishly playing on his lips. He cocked his purple mop of hair to the side in an attempt to say, 'What do you need?'. Kiibo was slightly taller than himself, probably by simply a few inches, but Kokichi still had to adjust his eyes upwards to reconnect their thread of once lost eye contact.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, but do I know you?," spoke the albino, an itch in the back of his head telling him that this mischievous grin was one that he had already seen once before.

The questioned boy tapped his chin in jest, pretending to think, before he shrugged and said, "Hmm, I don't know. Do you? You were the one staring at me just now." Kokichi's face took the form of a malicious, half-lidded smile afterward, as he leaned hind a bit, back touching the rough and rigid wall again.

In the process of Kokichi's face contorting into that of nasty joy, Kiibo's contorted into that of bewildered confusion, eyes offering a little hint of offense in his soul.

"What? _I_ literally just caught _you!_ " The turquoise-eyed in front of Kokichi made sure to properly bring his complaint over the table by stressing the personal pronouns, confirming Kokichi's inner fear that he was indeed caught in the act of staring.

The shorter could feel the entire heat of his body flow to his brain, leaving his hands ice-cold - but that was shrugged off as quickly as another grin quaintly planted itself on his features.

Switching the weight of the leg he was standing on, onto the other, he studied a random spot in the air and started, "Oh really? What a shame…"

"Huh?"

"I would love your eyes to be all on me." This kind of boldness was nothing new from the jokester for himself, but Kiibo on the other hand, almost looked like he was about to malfunction as Kokichi fixed his orbs back on Kiibo's, seeming like he was staring straight through his outer shell and into the most vulnerable parts of his mind. Basically anyone could watch the heat climb its way up onto the albino's face, a prominent blush stretching from his cheeks to the tip of his ears, tainting his pearl skin to a softer rose tone.

"W-what are you talking about? I barely even know you!", Kiibo tried to scold the so-called 'stranger', but the constantly rising redness on his face stabbed him in the back.

Kokichi just couldn't keep up his flirty façade, as he broke out into a loud fit of laughter, only visible to Kiibo's ears, sound being swallowed by the music for everyone around them. The noise of the other almost seemed to mock the albino's confusion as his brows furrowed even further, if that was even humanly possible.

"Well," began the grape-haired boy as he recollected himself after just a few split-seconds, "I surely know you, Kiibo Iidabashi, aspiring robotics expert."

Turquoise eyes still fixated on the enchanting purple ones, gears began to turn in Kiibo's head until they locked into each other like a puzzle that was missing one last piece.

"Oh god," he sighed, "the last person I wanted to see here."

"Huh? H-how mean!", crocodile tears, as phony as a three-dollar bill, formed in Kokichi's eyes, slowly running down his face.

The small waterfalls seemed to catch the attention of other people around them this time, as they gave the monochromatic duo a side-glance to figure out what exactly was happening.

Kiibo waved his hands in front of himself nervously, "Please, stop crying!"

And on command, the smaller immediately did, but not before huffing and crossing his arms dramatically as he complained, "How did you not recognize me? Is your head just as empty as your heart?"

"It is not! I was merely not paying even an ounce of attention to your restless bullying at school as to so much _consider_ remembering your name or face, _Kokichi._ ", Kiibo mimicked the other's stance and kept a blank but slightly offended face.

"Though, you seem to remember my name, seeing that you just said it without me ever telling it to you.", argued the shorter in a smug tone.

"Whatever," _what a tsundere,_ snickered Kokichi to himself.

Kiibo continued, giggle falling onto deaf ears, "do you want to get something more to drink?" He lightly pointed at Kokichi's cup to fully present his intent.

Not knowing what he meant, Kokichi looked down to his cup, expecting it to still be half-full with the icy liquid but it was now, to his surprise, completely empty. Thinking back to when Kiibo first spoke to him at this party, he did recognize increasing symptoms of dizziness as the conversation went on but blamed it on the heat in the small room. Unbeknownst to Kokichi himself, he kept sipping his drink out of rising anxiety, dangerously bubbling inside him, that his subconsciousness acknowledged and just decided to heal with alcohol.

Immediately back to his playful persona, he beamed, "Drinking with Kiiboy?" _Step._ "Nothing more than that!"

"A-alright…", Kiibo inched back quite a bit in reaction to the other coming closer and Kokichi took that as a sign to start walking over to the table, grabbing Kiibo's hand and pulling him along.

_What is up with him and such constant physical affection..._

Though the albino couldn't lie, the skin on skin contact felt nice in some unusual way.

Comprehending what just went through his brain, he flushed and came to a conclusion; he's definitely not sober anymore.

Even as they arrived at the table, walk not particularly long, Kokichi did not let go of Kiibo's slightly sweaty hand until he eventually had to, to pour himself some more booze. He too felt the certain spark connecting them, as it was put out by the cold air hugging their individual hands when they separated.

But before even being able to pour the gut-rot back in his red solo cup, the shorter first had to decide on a drink. The choices were slimmed down by a bit due to many others having come for the same reason as him - to get wasted with no memories for tomorrow. This night, clear beverages really seemed to pull him in, as he chose another crystal bottle that read 'Reyka Vodka', perfect for what he had in mind.

_Where does Miu get all the money for this shit?_

Kokichi glanced over to his 'partner', trying to see what he'd choose but his vision was really starting to blur, so he could only decipher that the bottle's color was a kind of strawberry pink and that Kiibo's hands were extremely pretty.

... _Anyways._

Back to the plan he had in mind, the mauve-haired boy slightly bent under the table, where Miu usually stored non-alcoholic drinks, such as water, juice, and exactly what he was looking for; Monster. Kokichi's typical grin of the night sneaked itself back on his features as he grabbed an Ultra White Monster, not before shooting the original battery acid-tasting energy drink version a disgusted look. The drinks obviously weren't cooled anymore but the metal still had a comforting feel to it, one that calmed his clammy hands, which were almost burning from the ghosting touch of Kiibo.

"Kokichi," started the voice of said ghosting touch, effectively breaking the other out of his train of thought. The sudden noise nearly made him spill the drink he just cracked open, as Kiibo just continued unbothered, blind to the mess he almost initiated, "why are y-"

The albino turned to Kokichi mid-sentence, stopping dead in his tracks as he saw what the boy was about to do, making Kokichi stop in his tracks as-well, quirking a brow, trying to say, 'Continue, please.'

"What… are you doing?" Kiibo was easy to read, his every expression told what storm was going on inside of him, even a blank face, and this was a look Kokichi had gotten a lot over the past hour, an utter look of confusion.

The grape-haired spoke as he poured Reyka halfway up to his cup and filling the rest with half of the Monster, "Getting absolutely…", a small pause while he chugged the remains of the sweet energized liquid, "...fucked up."

Kiibo's motherly scolding instincts instantly seemed to turn on. "That is so unhealthy, Kokichi!"

"As if whatever you're drinking is any healthier."

Kiibo's eyebrows pinched together once again. _He'll definitely get wrinkles at the young age of 19 if he keeps looking at me like that._

"This only has 16 percent and is most definitely healthier than vodka mixed with caffeine."

"Touché.", shrugged Kokichi. "Anywho, you started another sentence before going into mother mode."

"I- whatever.", Kiibo saw no point in arguing about his own behavior, knowing Kokichi would just get a kick out of it. "What I just witnessed made me even more interested, what happened exactly to make you drink in such staggering amounts in such a short time?"

The shorter didn't seem bothered a bit by the question, used to it, as Miu already asked him the exact same inquiry some time ago. This thankfully contradicted with what Kiibo feared, thinking the question was too soon but his lips acted before his mind. He was admittedly a bit past tipsy, but would never dare to show it in any other form than poor decision-making from time to time. Like this question right now, that he would come to regret.

Taking a sip from his most-likely deadly drink, Kokichi shrugged, "Oh, you know, school stress, burning need to get the fuck out of here, this that."

Kiibo hummed in agreement, this town seemed to have everyone in chains of a searing inferno.

"And I also recently broke up with my now ex-partner, that's not such a big deal though."

That was where the albino's agreement stopped and he quickly darted his orbs back to purple ones, searching but not finding them, as Kokichi closed them in the act of taking another large savor of his energy poison.

"What do you mean 'not such a big deal'? You just broke a relationship with someone, you know, a relationship built on _love._ How is losing someone you love not a big deal to you?", describing his current emotions as furious bewilderment would be an understatement, Kiibo went through three different stages of confusion, a seemingly typical reaction for the robotics student. Though, to be fair, Kokichi was one giant mystery to him overall. All he says needs to be questioned at least three times and even then you'd have trouble figuring out his aim.

Kokichi was also confused, but more because of the puzzlement of the other.

"Yeah, I mean, I hate to say it but I never really… felt anything for them." His amethyst eyes became attached to his liquor, remembering the past one-sided months with someone he'd rather call a friend than someone who was ever his 'lover'.

"You lost me. Then why were you in a relationship?"

"I wasn't finished." Kokichi seemed serious for the first time since Kiibo talked to him that night, slightly scaring him, the air getting colder.

The jokester sighed and continued, "I kinda forced myself to just please the outside world, like, 'Wow, _the_ Kokichi Ouma has a partner? He's not as heartless as we thought!'", making hand motions with his free hand, mocking the 'outside world'.

"Ah...," Kiibo didn't know how to respond to that, the current mood floating in the air pulling his heart down, so he just quickly ended the topic, "I'm sorry for intruding, my voice has been beating my thoughts lately."

The atmosphere got thicker, Kokichi's freezing voice making it even heavier, "It's fine, I can relate."

But just as quickly as tension was created, Kokichi cut it with an invisible knife, seemingly being one of his talents, as he quickly perked up, looking like a deer who just heard a branch crack in the distant woods. Suddenly, he just drank all of the remaining liquor in his cup, seeing Kiibo's eyes widen in what he could interpret as fear, from the corner of his own and brain almost doing a 180 as his low tolerance made itself noticeable again, thoughts racing.

"I know this song!" The opposing albino could almost see the galaxies forming in Kokichi's eyes. "Come on, Kiiboy, we gotta dance at least once this night!"

There it was again, that comfortably warm feeling that spread through Kokichi's body as he grabbed Kiibo's hand in his own slightly smaller ones.

Kiibo opened his mouth to promptly refuse, but the other already read him like a book, "I can see you thinking about saying, 'But I don't know how to dance.' Disclaimer: I will not accept that as an excuse."

A smile crept its way onto Kiibo's face, one he wasn't able to suppress for unknown reasons, just as unknown as the fact why exactly he was smiling, merely nodding. Kokichi grinned back and excitedly dragged him to the middle of the room, where other different teens were squeezing together, all out of their minds.

"Just copy my movements!", Kokichi shouted over the music, as they were now much closer to the boxes, where the bass was pouring out like intoxicating venom, offending all their senses but in such a bittersweet way.

The first verse of the song was already over when they joined the mass.

_Do you see anyone other than me?_

_Baby, please_

Both males kept their eyes on the opposing person's body, scanning, copying the other's movements and energy.

_I'll take a hit of whatever you got_

_Maybe two, maybe three_

Kokichi looked up half-lidded to lock eyes with Kiibo's interested orbs, slower beat intensifying the tension.

_Oh you're phenomenal, feel like a domino, fall to my knees_

_I am a malady, you are my galaxy, my sweet relief_

The albino could feel the saccharine honey flowing out of the other's darkening eyes, his own breathing getting shakier with each passing beat.

_I used to like liquor to get me inspired_

_But you look so beautiful, my new supplier_

Starting with the pre-chorus, Kokichi began to passionately lip-sync every word like sweet poison, dripping into Kiibo effectively and he felt like they were corrupting his every move.

_I used to like smoking to stop all the thinking_

_But I found a different buzz_

The mauve-haired boy placed a hand on the other's chest, quickly retracting it as fast as it touched him, lungs feeling like they were on fire. Something about this atmosphere felt so off.

_The world is a curse, it'll kill if you let it_

_I know they got pills that can help you forget it_

_They bottle it, call it medicine_

_But I don't need drugs_

Both knew how far gone their better judgement was and that this was ultimately weird considering their former enemy, friend, rival, whatever title, but something kept their tired eyes glued together, Kokichi feeling like Kiibo's turquoise eyes were some kind of drug.

_'Cause I'm already high enough_

_You got me you got me good_

Electrified air ruled around them, their bodies feeling like they were loaded with static as Kokichi danced even closer to Kiibo, the world spinning.

_I'm already high enough_

_I only, I only, I only got eyes for you_

The snapping point was when Kokichi put his index finger under Kiibo's chin, the touch shooting lightning, that built up during this tension, through their bodies.

The taller didn't even let the song continue as he whisper-yelled, or what you could call whispering at this volume, "W-what are you doing?"

Kokichi just snickered, very much amused by the other's reactions, colorful as always. "It's so fucking easy to make you blush! It's so cute!", sang the purple-haired.

Of course that only intensified Kiibo's glowing blush. "And _you're_ so weird."

"Hmm, I get told that a lot, baby." The alcohol and energy drink running through Kokichi's veins at a quickened speed gave him a certain confidence to play a little with Kiibo, deciding to step up his teasing game even further. For fun or deeper motives, who knew at this point, nobody in this house was thinking straight anymore anyways.

Kiibo's eyes widened comically large, it almost looked like the poor boy had seen a ghost of some kind, which would've actually been less shocking than that nickname used for him. Hands flew up to his face quicker than his pulse picked up during the dancing, trying to cover his worsening flush.

They were still slowly swaying to the beat when Kokichi got a brilliant idea. He pulled a see-through plastic bag out of his jeans' back pocket, one that he actually just took for himself but this seemed much better plan. The insides could easily be mistaken for some kind of kitchen-friendly herb. Kiibo's eyes flew back and forth from Kokichi's once again smirking face to the bag, which already distinctively smelled like forest and earth, heart rate picking up its velocity even more.

"I wanna get to know you a little better, you up for it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of dialogue in this one! I double-read this like eight times and really hope I didn't miss any mistakes. Thank you for reading this chapter! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this chapter was more focused on Kokichi than anything, the next chapters will be all about Kiibouma, I just needed some sort of introduction! <3  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
